


Re-Possession

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [10]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Elder God, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Prompt Fill, Supernatural Elements, vid: A Date With Markiplier, vid: Don't Play This Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "This is the consequence for the steps you have taken. Deal with it."Mark has to deal with an angry, disembodied Hellgod after the Valentine's Day date.





	Re-Possession

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on an anonymous request:** "Would you want to write some good old-fashioned possession, maybe?"
> 
> **My response:** "I’m gonna take it back to a little bit of old-school Dark, and mesh it with the current version. In my personal headcanon, it took some time before He had enough strength to create His own vessel, so there was possession involved. Dark’s still a demon, after all; just a really big and nasty one.
> 
> "This takes place after the events of _A Date with Markiplier_ , but prior to _Markiplier TV_. It assumes the 'Vanilla' ending was the real ending for the date."
> 
> Originally posted with this gif by bekadmfb:

This was unacceptable. His vessel had been damaged with that gunshot, and that left Him without a form that could interact safely with mortals.

The God-King growled, and the room shook. Mark was jolted as the overhead lights spontaneously burned out with the tremor.

_You are a fool to think that this would stop Me. And you still owe Me._

Mark found himself whimpering in fear, despite himself. Oh sure, he had been able to stay calm for his date’s benefit. But now, left alone with an angry, disembodied Hellgod…

Pain lanced through his skull, and he felt the all too familiar pressure and cold. A sensation he could never forget. Dark was in his head again, for the first time in years. 

“You said You’d never do this again!”

_You left Me no choice, Mark. It took some time to craft a vessel out of your DNA. Even if I had all My powers, I can’t replace it instantly. So, I require a vehicle until I can._

“But…”

_But nothing, Mark. I do not appreciate being in your little head, with your trite thoughts and constant whinging, any more than you are willing to have Me. This is the consequence for the steps you have taken. Deal with it._

“Why can’t You just leave me alone?”

_How swiftly you have forgotten our agreement. I would be insulted if you weren’t beneath Me. Silence your complaints, Mark. Your soul is Mine for the taking, if I so choose. I have been merciful, because you are of more use to Me alive than dead._

_But make no mistake._

_You. Are. Mine._

“What are You going to do?” he asked, as he felt his body being propelled back into his recording room.

_What I must to ensure My vessel is repaired. The sooner that is accomplished, the sooner you will have your mind to yourself. Do we have an accord?_

“You didn’t actually answer my question.” He stood before the computer, his hands moving of their own volition along the keyboard, guided by the Hellgod’s will. Mark was now forced to ride shotgun in his own flesh.

_A simple spell. An incantation to be implanted in the minds of your viewers. Their focus upon it will give Me the strength required._

Mark looked at the computer screen.  **Don’t Play This Game** , the title of the program screamed.

“Getting all reverse psychology up in here, huh?”

_Indeed. The human mind can be simple to deceive at times. Tell someone not to think of something, and they will be unable to think of anything else for the remainder of the day._

“Okay. Points for style, I guess. But You’re still a prick.”

_Begin recording a new episode of your Let’s Play. Act as if nothing is out of the ordinary. The rest will be up to them._

“And if I don’t?”

There was an explosion of agony in his head. Deliberately, this time.

_The interesting thing about the human body is how much pain one can live through. You are strong, but I am stronger. Never forget that._

_Now. Do as you’re told._

Mark shuddered. “Yes, Sir.”


End file.
